How to Crash a Party
by kitten lover1
Summary: You, being a human, are once again not invited to another world meeting. But is that going to stop you? Nope. One-shot! Hetalia X Reader, sort of...


How to Crash a Party

**What-what is this?! Oh god I don't even know...**

**Yeah so it's my first Hetalia story and reader insert. I've figured that I've read enough to be able to write one of my own.**

**This is based on my history lesson from today. My teacher got offended that he wasn't invited to the Junior's party, so he brought his entire class with him to crash it! (Yeah...We're so badass that we crash parties in history! XD) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does NOT belong to me. ****You belong to you.**

** I think the parenthesis are clear enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!" you frantically shouted at your friend Hungary, "How come _I _wasn't invited!?"

"Because (Name), it's a private party for all the countries. No humans allowed." She calmly replied as she brushed her long brown hair, "I thought I told you about it."

"No you didn't!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find something else to do tonight," the girl shrugged while grabbing her purse and heading out the front door. "Anyways, I've gotta run! Austria's already waiting outside, and you know how he hates being late to these kinds of things. Bye!"

"But-" you began, only to be abruptly cut off by the loud slamming of the door.

You groaned in annoyance. You couldn't believe it! After spending a whole week planning a 'girls day out', your _friend_ ditches you for some party that no one even bothered to tell you about!

Yes, you knew that you weren't a country and you were not allowed to go, but someone could've at least _told_ you about it. I mean, you knew almost all of the countries pretty well and even consider some of them to be 'family'; so why wouldn't anyone tell you about the party?! You could've spent the past week figuring out what to do tonight instead of having wasted your time on trying to organize the perfect weekend!

"Ugh, I am SO sick of being left out of all these country meetings!"

And it was true. You were starting to get tired of always being left out of all of the events, only because you were **mortal**. It was _really _starting to get on your nerves.

Suddenly, you were struck with a brilliant idea.

Your lips formed a mischievous smile as you mumbled evilly, "Well, just because I wasn't invited doesn't mean I can't go..."

* * *

**How to crash a party- Step 1: Get in without attracting too much attention. **

You brought your hand to your mouth as you thought for a moment. This was a _private_ party, it's not like you could get in without being noticed, (considering the fact that most of the countries know who you are). You would need some kind of disguise, something not really suspicious.

'_Aha!_' A waitress! There were always tons of waiters and waitresses at these world meetings. If you could dress up like one, you'd be able to go almost completely unnoticed!

You rushed upstairs to your room and literally tore the door off of your closet. After searching for some time, you finally managed to find a pair of black dress pants, a black suit vest, a black bow tie and a white collared shirt.

Then, you tried to find an old wig that was left over from last years costume party, and to your surprise, you were able to find a (random hair color) wig with (random adjective) hair.

'_Perfect..._'

**Step 2: Hit the food table/buffet. **

So far, everything had been going according to plan. You, (now completely disguised as a typical waitress), had made it past security with no problems at all and none of the nations seemed to recognise you. _And_ you had even gotten the job of managing the buffet while the countries discussed on world issues.

Your (e/c) eyes widened at the sight of all the food from places around the world and you licked your lips in anticipation.

The next thing you knew, you were shoving globs of food into your mouth and stuffing yourself silly.

**Step 3: Walk out like nothing out of the ordinary happened.**

Once you have eaten a portion of every dish and even sampled a few drinks, you decided to leave a clue behind before you took your leave. Using a butterknife to scoop up some frosting off of a chocolate cake, you smeared a large messy (first letter of name) onto the not-so-white-anymore tablecloth.

Feeling satisfied with your work, you stealthily began to make your way back to the kitchens, where you hid in one of the storage rooms. You couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces!

As if on cue, Germany announced a quick break. Full with joy, the countries rushed to the table, eager to fill their stomachs. Though what they found was not quite what they expected.

...

"WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL ATE ALL THE DAMN FOOD?!"

'_Hah! That'll teach **you** next time about not inviting me!_'

* * *

**Please review! I wanna hear your thoughts!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :-)**


End file.
